


Passionate Interludes

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-20
Updated: 2004-04-20
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Sort of dreamy PWP.  Features "You Get What You Give" from the New Radicals





	Passionate Interludes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: Passionate Interludes

Author: Feygan

Fandom: Buffy/Angel

Pairing: Angel/Xander

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the series. The song used is "You Get What You Give" from the New Radicals.

Contact: Feygan@darkgesture.zzn.com

Home: http://www.darkgesture.com/fanfiction.htm

.

.

Writhing across silken sheets, flesh rubbing against flesh. Their tongues tangled in the meeting dark, tasting each other to know what each had to offer.

 

Stronger than human body delicately cradling the fragile shell of his partner, careful in a way no one would have ever suspected of one of his kind. He had almost forgotten the joys of rending mortal flesh, and locked in this endless embrace none of it seemed to matter.

 

Thrusting pelvises, rubbing cocks together. Gasps for breaths and silent entreaty. Sending hands raking through sex tousled hair, tugging and tangling to enjoy the sensation of the strands slipping one by one across the hungry skin between his fingers, teasing and tempting him to a higher state of passion.

 

It had been so long since they'd met like this. Their illicit affair a delicious secret that each treasured and jealously guarded from everyone else in their lives. These stolen moments were their own and they refused to allow anyone else to interfere with them.

.

Wake up kids

we've got the dreamers disease.

Age fourteen

they got you down on your knees.

So polite

you're busy still saying please.

Frienemies

who when you're down ain't your friend.

Every night

we smash their Mercedes-Benz.

First we run

and then we laugh 'till we cry.

But when the night is falling

and you cannot find the light

if you feel your dream is dying...

.

There was a time when they had met every day, then it had slipped to once a week, then once every other week, then once a month. Now they met so seldom that without the sex they shared, they wouldn't have anything to do with each other. But the craving was still strong.

 

They had both been hurt by the lives they lived, but neither said anything about their pain. These times of passion were not for their everyday woes, so they ignored the signs of struggle on each other's skin. A missing eye. A missing son. Physical and emotion pain were put on the backburner as they merged their bodies into one, thrusting and groaning, licking and kissing and biting, chewing at each others' flesh as they tried to satisfy the hunger that burned inside them.

 

Their love was unsanctioned by their friends, though neither would have described it as "love." To them they shared lust, passion, a crotch burning desire. There was nothing so delicate as love in that.

 

Both still held the image of a golden girl in their minds. She was strong and fearless even as she sobbed out her heartbreak. That shared dream of perfection had been the thing to draw them together at first, and even now she was the excuse they used for the emotion they shared.

 

Really though, even as one pounded the other into the mattress and they tried to melt their bodies together, she was no longer in their minds. She had been the impetus behind their originally coming together, but she was no longer the driving force behind their passionate embraces.

 

That golden girl had died and lived and died again, only to rise phoenix-like from the ashes of her grave, but she was no longer the center of either of the men's worlds. She had died, and not even her coming back to breathe again could change the fact that her heart had stopped for those fateful minutes. With her dying, the men had realized that they had each other, and even when they were apart and alone, they were still bound one to the other by the strings of their need.

.

Hold tight

you've got the music in you.

Don't let go

you've got the music in you.

Don't give up

you've got a reason to live.

Can't forget

we only get what we give.

.

Once they might have had something more than these stolen moments. If either one had been brave enough to vocalize what they felt, they might have built a life together. But they had both held silent, afraid.

 

The mortal's mouth opened in a silent scream as he came in spurting jets against his lover's belly. His fingers dug deep into the vampire's shoulders, deep enough to leave bruise marks that would last a few minutes at least.

 

They would never share the permanence of a love together, but these passionate interludes were enough to curb their hunger. They met and fucked and met again. It was enough, it had to be.

 

Both had changed over the years. The vampire with a soul had faced emotional turmoil that had forever marked him with an inability to completely trust. The mortal boy that had first approached the vampire with tentative desire had grown up into a strong man, but the bitterness of a childhood in hell had left its scars behind, and he no longer felt that he could ever love another being.

 

Rubbing against each other in the dark, sharing kisses and loving bites, neither was able to completely give of himself, so neither could receive the full rewards of their passion. All they had now was sex.

.

=THE END=


End file.
